


A Deal Begrudgingly Made

by Moonfoxgazer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Transendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoxgazer/pseuds/Moonfoxgazer
Summary: Dipper hates possession, period. He only does it with his sister because it works best for cult-bashing. However there is one time where he had to possess someone else and well. He's never doing that again.For ToothPasteCanyon as part of the 6th Annual TAUathon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2020





	A Deal Begrudgingly Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).



> Woo, one more for the TAUathon.   
> This one took me a bit longer to post sadly. 
> 
> Anyways. ToothPasteCanyon put up the following prompt; Dipper possesses someone else other than Mabel.

"I really don't like the sound of that Pacifica and really I don't want to." Came the sounds of protest from a young man, easily in his twenties.

"Come on Dipper, if we don't do this more people will get hurt and that's like. Something I really don't want on my conscience."

"I still say no. I don't like possession, I don't want to do it. Consider it off the table." The man said, his arms crossed. Now what made this scene odd aside from the talk of possession was the fact that the man was floating slightly off the ground, black wings on his back tucked tightly and pointed ears down. If one looked closely they'd notice gold on black eyes and teeth that were just too sharp to belong to a normal person, but it was quite obvious that he wasn't normal.   
It was also added to the fact that he and the woman, Pacifica, were currently hiding in a storage closet within the mall was another testimony as to how weird the situation was. 

"You should have thought about your conscience a long time ago. You know better." Dipper said, still frowning deeply.

"How was I supposed to know that the animal heads were going to cry about ancient sins again? We don't even live in that stupid mansion anymore and we're still being plauged." Pacifica snapped, a huff coming from her.

"Sins follow the people, not the house. And you should have known that your family's sins ran deeper than one ghost. For goodness sake y̨ou͜r̡ ̕pa̷ŗen͠ts l̴i̴ter͠a͏l̛ly ̶th҉rew̛ th̢e ̢to͟wn͡ ̛t͠o͏ w̡ol̵v͞es a͝nd̛ f̧͡ol̢lo͜҉w͜҉e̛d͠͏͡ ҉̷͜Bi͟l̡l̨҉ ̛͢w͘h̢͝en̷̛̛ ̴h͞e ͢w̶͡͏a͠s͘͟ ̨ra̢̧̧mp̕a̢͟g̵i͠ng҉̡. W̨ha͘t̛ ͜d͢i̵d͜͜͝ ̛͡y͟o͏̴u̕ ͘e͠x̨͡p͢͏͜e͏ct̡̨͢?" The demon said, almost enjoying when Pacifica flinched when Bill was mentioned. Never was Dipper so blunt when it came to that part of the past.

Sighing heavily Pacifica deflated a bit and sat on the floor, "Okay, I get it. I should have been more attentive. I shouldn't have thought that everything would be okay when Bill disappeared, but I did and here I am asking for help okay? There's a monster out there and it's hurting people trying to get to me and frankly we're not strong enough alone to deal with it. So please Dipper, help me."

For a moment Dipper floated there, thinking deeply and then finally he relented, "Fine but you're not going to enjoy the price."

"I know I'm asking for a lot, and I really don't deserve it, so sure, I'm ready." Pacifica said, looking up at the demon.

"Good. I'll possess you, so we can get rid of the monster that is wrecking the mall and in turn, hmm.” For a moment the Dreambender pondered, tapping his chin, “You have to help Mabel with her next sweater fashion show, that means anything she wants, you give her. Anything she wants you to do, you do. If she wants you to model, you better model. Oh and you’re going to write about it in your fashion magazine or blog or whatever it is you do.”

“You want me to help with the Sweater-Tastic Show and Rave? Are you really sure about that?” Pacifica grimaced and scratched her head, “I wore a sweater she made one time and you never let that go, how is that fair.”

“It made my sister happy. I like her to be happy. Simple really.” Dipper quipped, “  
N͟o̸w are ̷y͡o̸u̵ takin̷g t̵h͟e d̡eal ̷or n͏o͏ţ ̛bec͢au̢se҉ ͏I ͢coul͟d jus̡t͠ ̡l͝ea͡v̧e̷ ͜ri̧g͢ht̡ ̸no̶w͞ ̕aņd̨ ͜l͏e̵t y̶o͘u͡ deal͏ ͟wi-”

“Fine! I’ll do it!” Pacifica shouted a bit, frustrated at the moment, “I’ll help Mabel with her stupid sweater show if you possess me and help me deal with the stupid monster that’s wrecking the mall.”

“Atta̧ gir͏l.” He chuckled, though it wasn’t as amused at it should have sounded, and then held out his hand, the familiar blue fire appearing in between his claws, beckoning and dancing as he waited for the clasp of hands that would signify that the deal was sealed. 

Hesitating, Pacifica looked at the blue flames that were just a reminder of bad times, really bad times, (Frankly for anyone who had been in town and alive during weirdmageddon and the subsequent events, the entire time was bad. Pacifica was not special or unique in that regard, even though she wanted to pretend that she was.) But after the hesitation she reached out and took Dipper’s hand, shaking it, even as she flinched when the blue flames encircled their hands, harmlessly yes, and then faded without a trace of smoke.

“Okay so now what?” She asked, looking up at gold on black eyes.

There was a moment of quiet and then a grin, “This is going to be very w͘ei̸rd̷.” As much as he dreaded it, there was a part of Dipper that was about to enjoy this, the chaos that this would endow, (Of course you’re going to enjoy this, you’re a demon, this is what proper demons do.) Snuffing out that feeling he composed himself and then it was just as effortless to enter her body (Yes it is as creepy as that sounds) and take control, pulling Pacifica’s consciousness out.

Opening his eyes and taking a couple tentative steps, Dipper took a breath and grinned, which was a little too big in the blonde’s body. Reaching down he pinched himself, almost reveling in the slight sensation of pain, ah yes this is what it was to be in a real body, yet, there it was the awkwardness as the demon finally remembered whose body he was in and it made him groan a bit. (Good job, you just ruined all the fun)

“Hey, can we get a move on? Remember, people, giant monster thing, attacking, imminent death and like destruction?” Pacifica chimed in within their currently shared mind. She hadn’t been torn out of the body like the times Bill had torn Dipper out of his. No if this was going to work they needed to work together, occupying the same space, Dipper tapping into whatever potential Pacifica had so they could succeed.

“Right right.” Dipper said, then he looked around and spotted her purse and picked it up. Opening it up he started to go through it, dumping things out or tossing them to the side. “No, no, no, oh definitely not that, nope.” He muttered as he picked through the items.

“Hey, what are you doing? That’s my stuff, you can’t just throw it around like you own it. Some of that is worth more than you.” Pacifica whined a bit, certainly not happy to see everything being tossed about as if it were trash.

There came a scoff and a small chuckle from Dipper who smirked, “Right, right. Stuff is so much more important than saving people from your sins. Anyways, I’m looking for something useful here. I’m in your body so I can’t get away with using all of my power, I have to get a little creative-” Then he finally found something, “Ah-hah! Perfect!”

“What did you find?”

Holding up the can as if Pacifica was next to him, Dipper grinned, “Bear mace. This stuff burns in two ways, in the spicy way and the fire way. It makes for a good repellent and flame thrower.”

“Flame thrower? And where are you going to get the fire?” Pacifica asked, almost wanting to roll her eyes.

Actually rolling his eyes, Dipper summoned up the blue flames in a gesture to show the blonde woman, “Huh I wonder where I could get fire from.”

“Okay you don’t need to be a smart ass about it.”

“I think I do.” He retorted and then stood up, holding the bear mace in hand, “Now let’s go deal with this thing so I can do back to not being in your body.”

“It can’t be that bad-”

“Oh no, it’s the worst.” He muttered as he left the storage closet. Peeking out he took a note of his surroundings. By now the mall was trashed, with destruction everywhere. Claw marks on the floor and columns torn down, tables smashed, storefronts shattered and people scattered. It definitely was not a pretty scene, especially since there were a few, bodies. 

The monster in question was large, covered in black fur with a long scorpion tail however when it turned around it had three heads. The one on the left was a wolf, the middle head was a lizard and the last head was that of a lion. At the moment the lion head was chewing on something (It’s a body, young woman in her thirties. Had kids and a family. Nice woman. Now she’s cat food.) and well it wasn’t much of a person anymore and Dipper could feel some nausea coming up, another reminder of whose body he was in. 

“Oh my goodness- What is that and is it-?” Pacifica screamed in their mindspace.

“Ah- Do you need to scream? Seriously?” Dipper hissed a bit, crouching and inching forward, trying to get closer to the creature, “It’s a Chimacore, a messed up melding of a Manticore and Chimera. How it got here I-” (Someone let it in)

“You think too fast.” Pacifica said, huffing a bit.

“I can’t help it, now come on.” Dipper grumbled a bit then breaking cover he ran forward, holding up the can of bear mace and then quickly sprayed it at the Chimacore, first aiming for the eyes and when it tried to open it’s maw and bite at the pair he summoned up fire and let it rip, turning the bear mace into a demonic flame thrower. 

The beast roared and swiped, leaving the demon barely anytime to dodge, “Geeze Pacifica you need to work out more.” Dipper muttered.

“I do work out. Just because you don’t need to since you’re some all powerful demon doesn’t mean that you need to rub it in.” Pacifica frowned.

Jumping out of the way of the scorpion tail, Dipper grunted a bit as he tripped then looked back at the creature who roared, now very angry that it got maced and burned. Rearing the tail back again, Dipper rolled then blasted it again with some more improvised flamethrower. “Right, right, isn’t there anything else you can do? Magic, something? So far this seems like it’s been a bit moot to have made this deal- You’re not attuned to this like Mabel is.”

“Why don’t you let me drive for a bit? I’ll show you just what I can do. Remember Dipper, there’s more to me than you think.” Pacifica chastised a bit, tugging on her link to her body. 

"I don't think you can kill it by being annoying Pacifica, while we wish we'd die, it doesn't exactly kill." He retorted while throwing more fire at the creature, flinching when it leaned down and roared with the lion head and tried to bite with the lizard head. Once again they barely were able to get out of the way, a tooth scraping their side, "Oh geeze. Normally I'd say this is hilariously but it's actually kind of scary!"

"Dipper! Come on!" Pacifica cried out, "Give me a chance! Remember whose body you're in. It's mine! And you're getting it hurt!"

"Fine!" The demon growled and then retreated, giving Pacifica’s control as he was finally aggravated enough to let her try, if only to get her to shut up. 

Now what Dipper hadn't expected was Pacifica to run forward, screaming as she grabbed a piece of sharp debris. Sliding under the Chimacore, she used the debris to stab into it, the monster bellowing in pain from all three heads. "I told you I could do this! Stop being scared and start being furious! You can fight with me without being scared or getting hurt."

There was a sort of amused feeling that Pacifica felt from Dipper, "It seems you've proven me wrong. Then let's go Llama. Let's kill a monster Northwest and Pines style."

Taking control of the body once again, Dipper summoned up a weapon, pulling it from nowhere. It was a long rapier, a weapon Pacifica was familiar with from the days her parents had her practice fencing. Lighting up with blue fire there came a wicked grin that was shared between the two as they were finally in sync. 

It didn't take them much longer to slay the beast, the monster covered in burns and many slashes, though the last blow had been direct to the heart where Dipper and Pacifica had both pushed the blade a little harder and pierced flesh all the way through. The Chimacore had landed with a large thud that shook the building and cracked the floor.

"Oh thank goodness that's over." Pacifica said, finally in control as Dipper left her body, brushing himself off. 

"Never again Pacifica." He said, a certain fire in his eyes, though there was also some pride as well. "Take care of your family's sins without possession next time, and perhaps before more beasts or ghosts come chasing after you all."

"Again. I'm really sorry. I am sure that must have been really uncomfortable for you, but, at least we managed to stop it and save some people." Pacifica sighed heavily, "So. Thank you. I guess I'll see you soon. Gotta help Mabel out with that sweater show, or something."

"Atta girl. I look forward to seeing you." He said, finally a smile on his face, a way for Pacifica to know that everything was okay, at least on some level, even though there was now an unspoken rule that they would never talk about what happened or do it again. Then the demon vanished, leaving her there with the body and incoming first responders and a deep pit in her stomach as she thought about her family's sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooop. Look at me, a second fic.  
> I wanted to post this yesterday but I didn't have the time to do a final edit like I wanted.   
> I reworked a good part of this a couple times and I may eventually revisit it again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Tooth, this was an interesting prompt and I had a hecking time thinking about who he'd possess.


End file.
